Las cosas como son
by banana-goggles.2
Summary: El sabia que era feo, pero sin embargo, por mas que quisiera, no podia verlo de ese modo PRECUELA JUVENILE


**Notas de autoras**: Fffffffffffffiuuuuuu si que trae recuerdos este shoot! hoy mismo posteo el nuevo cap de juvenile asique mientras le doy una ultima revisada posteo este humilde y carameloso someoka/fubuki… y a la que no le guste esta pareja es porque prefiere a la estética sobre el amor, como si en la vida real solo fuese aceptable que los lindos esten con los lindos y los feos con los feos, a esas personas les sugiero que se ahorren un "feo" momento y no lean este shoot y si de todas maneras lo leen, jodanse 8D

Él sabía que era feo, se ponía en evidencia de solo mirar sus ojos poco expresivos y pequeños, su nariz en forma de pepino, su piel algo áspera y su cabello ridículamente rapado y coloreado de rosa. Le podría haber gustado cualquiera, inclusive un payaso de circo gordo y viejo en un tutú rosa e insistiría en que cualquiera luciría a su lado estéticamente mejor; si seguramente sus padres siguieran con vida lo hubieran llevado a "parental control" para que conociera a alguien más guapo. Si Atsuya siguiera con vida seguramente lo hubiera dejado de reconocer como hermano por querer a semejante intento de aborto a la naturaleza.

Hasta para el mismo Fubuki Shirou, era todo un misterio como había comenzado a gustarle Someoka Ryuugo, de hecho, era todo un misterio como había pasado de coquetear con mujeres a hacer mariconadas y a buscar la contención de una pareja de su mismo sexo.

Para varios de tus amigos, era un poco evidente que en algún momento se te pasaría el arroz, ya que tus delicadas facciones de rostro y tu voz ligeramente afeminada daban indicios de que un homosexual se estaba manifestando entre ellos, pero todas sus sospechas se fueron literalmente al carajo cuando te vieron coquetear con féminas, comenzaron a pensarte como un don juan y quedaste libre de sospechas.

Al principio sentías pena por él y por el hecho de que creías que iba a morir virgen y, de colmo, feo, así que te acercaste un poco más a él, descubriste entonces que disfrutabas en demasía su compañía y que tenían muchísimas cosas en común. No sabes cuando (ni tampoco te importó mucho averiguarlo) te enamoraste; deseabas estar siempre con él y de colmo, parecías ser correspondido, ya que veías como el pelirosa te buscaba y todo momento era oportuno para conversar contigo, claro cualquiera de tus compañeros de equipo podría pensar, son muy buenos amigos, pero en respecto a esas cosas, hasta tu mismo te asustabas y mirabas tu entrepierna corroborando de que aún fueras del género masculino; ya que captabas sin problema las constantes indirectas, roces y sonrojos que sucedían, a veces por error, entre ambos.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ninguno podía, por alguna razón, dar el primer paso, tú en parte porque no sabías como Someoka iba a reaccionar y por otro lado, porque le temías a los rumores que podrían llegar a circular.

Sin preverlo, un catorce de Febrero el pelirosa golpeó la puerta de tu casa con una pequeña y para nada ridícula flor y un sonrojo que era visible a kilómetros de distancia; era oficial, ese día sería su primera "cita", tomaste la flor y le sonreíste de una manera tan dulce que podrías atontar a cualquiera, a tal punto que cuando le dijiste que pasara un segundo así buscabas tu abrigo, se tropezó con la mesita pequeña que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada, provocando una sonora caída y que, en la cabeza del pelirosa, cayeran un par de bolas de nieve, dejándolo inconsciente y, así, retrasando el momento de salida.

Luego de despertar de la dolorosa contusión, Someoka se incorporó en el sillón, encontrándose en este a un preocupado Fubuki demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, a tal punto de ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Estás bien Someoka-kun?.- Preguntó el pequeño con una mirada de angustia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía con el otro.

- Se necesita más que eso para partirme la cabeza.- Bromeó confiado y provocando que el otro riera un poco también, alejando, de esta forma, el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.- ¿Vamos?.- Dijo con una elegante sonrisa, la cual el peligris no pasó por alto, ya que provocó que su pequeño sonrojo se volviera aún más evidente, asintió y luego de unos minutos se dirigieron a un lugar que, hasta hace pocos segundos era una completa incógnita.

-Someoka-kun, ¿a dónde iremos?.- Preguntó Fubuki, ladeando su cabeza, recordando que en ningún momento se les había cruzado por la cabeza el destino.

-Sobre eso…¿Dónde te gustaría ir?.- Rió nervioso, poniendo en evidencia que como, efectivamente, Fubuki había comenzado a sospechar, el mayor no tenía ni idea de hacia donde ir. Rió despacio mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora lo mucho que le gustaría estar sentado pegado al pelirosa en la oscuridad, que el otro pasara su brazo por su espalda, aproximándolos un poco más, acortando las distancias; subiendo su mano hasta su nuca, para mirarlo fijamente y besarlo despacio y a la vez, lleno de pasión.

El peligris se sacudió todas esas ideas de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que despejaba el notorio sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas. Fue entonces que lo vio, como caído del cielo, el cartel luminoso que señalaba la palabra CINE. Sonrió y le señaló al pelirosa el lugar, el cual asintió sin ningún problema más que la interrogativa de lo qué verían en el cine. Fubuki observó la cartelera, hasta encontrar en el costado una película de terror, fue entonces que su cerebro volvió a maquinar otra situación; un monstruo, evidentemente de cartón pintado, se asomaba por la puerta, provocando el grito de la rubia y hueca protagonista, también logrando que varios en la sala pegaran un sobresalto, en especial el peligris, el cual se aferraba al fuerte brazo del pelirosa, temblando.

-No te preocupes, estoy yo aquí.- decía con una sonrisa serena, aproximando su rostro al de ojos grises cada vez más y más…

De repente, una voz interrumpió esa película romántica que se había maquinado el pequeño en su cabeza.

-Fubuki, la función está por empezar, entremos.- Interrumpió el pelirosa posando una mano en el hombro del pequeño, el otro simplemente, haciéndose el estúpido sonrió y asintió, pasando junto con Someoka a la sala de cine.

Entraron al lugar y compraron un par de gaseosas y comida chatarra, mejor dicho, Someoka compró, ya que se negó en todo momento a que el peligris siquiera pensase en sacar la billetera de su bolsillo.

Finalmente la película comenzó a correr y cualquier murmullo que se escuchase en la sala había sido silenciado por el aturdidor sonido que salía de los parlantes. En los primeros segundos de película ya se habían mostrado partes que podrían considerarse de terror, pero el pobre de Fubuki se dio cuenta que estas daban tan poco miedo que su cuerpo apenas daba la orden de asustarse ya había pasado la escena entera. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el peligris observaba la pantalla y tiraba miradas hacia donde estaba el pelirosa, aparentemente muy concentrado en la película, al punto tal que, el de ojos grises, al intentar poner su mano sobre la de él observó como, sin gritar, el moreno daba un salto del susto en el asiento. Suspiró y se concentró en la película, algo desilusionado por lo que estaba viviendo, es decir; primero le gustaba un feo, el feo le correspondía, pero pequeño detalle, era hombre, eso lo convertía en un maricón, seguía sumando; de colmo era catorce de Febrero, mejor conocido como San Valentín y la Primera Cita, pero ¿qué puede suceder de malo en ella? Que no solo su pareja era fea, sino, aparentemente, también era estúpida y no podía entender que lo único que Fubuki quería era que lo arrinconase contra una pared, sin importarle que fuera frente a todo el mundo, y le diera un beso como Dios manda; estaba harto; para cerrar esta seguidilla, la película estaba a punto de terminar y , además de no haberse asustado ni un poco ni haber prestado atención a la misma, en ningún maldito segundo había podido siquiera tomar la mano del otro. ¿Por qué? Porque hacía más de cuarenta minutos que pensaba esta sucesión de hechos una y otra vez, llegando a la conclusión misma de que, realmente, el estúpido, era él, por no tomar lo que quería.

Salió del cine enojado, más que con Someoka, consigo mismo, así que simplemente caminó a la par del pelirosa sin dirigirle la más mínima palabra, murmurando cosas que solo el mismo Fubuki Shirou conocía.

-Hey, Fubuki, ¿te sucede algo?.- Preguntó mirando de reojo al pequeñin que simplemente caminaba a su ritmo murmurando cosas que no podía escuchar.

Sí, sí me sucede, se supone que es un día romántico y esto parece una salida de amigos. Pensó Fubuki, para luego responderle, mirando fijamente.- No, estoy bien Someoka-kun, gracias por preocuparte.- luego de esta frase sonrió dulcemente. Si las personas que pasaban por allí hubieran podido leer la mente de Shirou en esos momentos, hubieran pensado todas lo mismo: ¡Qué buen Actor!.

El moreno lo miró extrañado, pero sin embargo prefirió seguir caminando hasta llegar a un lugar tranquilo. Finalmente, luego de una caminata algo larga llegaron al lugar donde Endou se dedicaba a entrenar y relajarse con suerte tal, de que tenían aquel lugar para ellos solos y de que un hermoso atardecer asomaba, tiñendo de naranja y azul el hermoso cielo.

- Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?.- Ryuugo lo miró fijamente, mientras se sentaba en el banco.

- ¿Molestarme? Jaja, Someoka-kun, no me pasa nada, estoy bien.- Sonrió dulcemente, un poco más feliz de que al menos se dé cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

El moreno arqueó una ceja en señal de desconfianza, tomó a Fubuki por la barbilla suavemente e hizo que lo mirase directo a los ojos.- Pues entonces, eres un mal mentiroso.

-Es que...- Intentó articular el menor, pero al cabo de un segundo, creyó que lo que quería decir se entendería mejor con acciones, fue entonces que acercó su rostro al de Someoka aún más, fundiendo sus labios en un beso, el cual, al principio no fue correspondido debido a la confusión, pero luego fue bien recibido, ya que el moreno tomó a Fubuki por una de sus muñecas y lo hizo levantarse del banco, pegando sus cuerpos, fundiéndolos en un abrazo que acompañaba el beso.

La pequeña boca de Fubuki se abrió, al compás de la otra, intercambiando sus respiraciones, su saliva, jugueteando con sus lenguas, pero sin brusquedad, este beso era uno dulce, cargado de sentimientos y de cariño. Sonaba asquerosamente empalagoso, pero sin embargo a ninguno de ellos les importó que tan meloso sonase, ya que , al fin y al cabo, eran lo que sentían el uno por el otro. El beso finalmente fue cortado por la inevitable falta de aire, ambos se miraron fijamente, con sus respiraciones agitadas, Fubuki se abrazó aún más al moreno, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando sus acelerados latidos, oliendo su perfume, sonrojado, casi drogado por este, sintiendo como el moreno acariciaba su cabello y le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Se dio cuenta entonces, que realmente para él Someoka no era feo, no podía verlo feo aunque intentase, porque su interior había salido a relucir de una forma tan brillante que opacaba cualquier defecto que tuviese.

-Someoka-kun.- Dijo bajito, aún con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

-¿Si?.- Contestó este aún acariciando el cabello de Fubuki.

-Feliz San Valentín.- Sonrió dulcemente y se puso de puntas de pie para besar sus labios.

-Feliz San Valentin, Fubuki.- Someoka le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlo protectoramente, a lo que el otro se dejó abrazar, escondiendo nuevamente su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Estuvieron abrazados hasta que cayó la noche, fue entonces que decidieron volver, esta vez, agarrados de las manos y dedicándose una que otra mirada. Fubuki estaba convencido de que realmente ahora, que todo estaba aclarado, sería más sencillo estar más cerca del moreno, a lo que sonrió. Ambos estarían juntos a partir de ahora, estaba muy seguro de que se entenderían muy bien y serían una pareja casi envidiable.

Así, Ryuugo Someoka y Shirou Fubuki, un catorce de Febrero, mejor conocido como: Día de los Enamorados o San Valentín, decidieron caminar juntos un mismo sendero, hasta el momento en que les sea propicio separarse, pero para eso, faltaba muchísimo tiempo. Realmente, por ahora no importaba, porque ambos estaban bien el uno con el otro y harían lo que fuese por continuar estando así.

**Notas finales**: La nostalgia si que pega fuerte! En fin, preparense porque se viene una tanda de subidas (fail).

Y recuerden! Cada review dejado sera donado a la causa "sexo para Fubuki y Tachi"

Ciao!


End file.
